


The Gift

by kurtsietimelady



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 10:03:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9603185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurtsietimelady/pseuds/kurtsietimelady
Summary: Yuuri has taken up painting and decided to paint something for Victor, who wants nothing more than to see it. Short, just for fun fic. :)





	

"Come on, I want to see!" Victor laughed from under the sheet Yuuri threw over him.

"It's not good enough yet! You can't see it!" Yuuri said.

Victor could only laugh and feel his way back to the door and out of the room. When Yuuri announced he was painting something for Victor he loved the idea, he never guessed it would mean he wasn't going to be allowed in their study until it was finished. Painting was a new thing for Yuuri, he started it in a moment of spontaneity and still was unsure of himself. Victor had never seen one of his boyfriends paintings but was sure they were wonderful, just like everything about him. But of course he still had his insecurities and Victor was pretty sure the only way he was ever seeing that painting was if he snuck a look. Besides that the curiosity was maddening. He tried several times in the past week to sneak in but Yuuri seemed to have developed a sixth sense to detect whenever he did. 

"Victor, no!" He would shout, "Let's go for a walk, okay?"

A protest, and then something to distract him. But he could never be distracted for long. This painting was like a big red button in the middle of the room, how could he resist? So when Victor got home that day and Yuuri was in the bathroom, he decided to take a chance. He made his way to the study and stood outside the door in a moment of hesitation. He found hesitating was a mistake however, when he turned the door handle and pushed the door slightly open Yuuri was suddenly beside him and out of breath trying to stop him.

"Yuuri this is ridiculous, this painting's supposed to be for me. Why can't I see it??" Victor said.

Yuuri huffed, "I told you it's not good enough yet!"

"I'm sure it's beautiful!"

They struggled with the door until Yuuri decided to burst in ahead of Victor. Without turning the lights on he grabbed a paint can and threw a layer of purple over the painting before Victor could see anything. Victor flicked the light on and took in the scene in front of him. Yuuri stood frozen and red-faced, staring at his ruined painting; he could almost see an outline that looked a bit like it could be a person. Victor took a deep breath, sighed, and walked over to Yuuri, wrapping his arms around him.

"Now was that really necessary, Yuuri? Because it seemed a little melodramatic to me."

"Like you trying to sneak in here behind my back wasn't!" Yuuri snapped back.

Victor smiled and buried his face in Yuuri's neck, "It was just driving me so crazy, you put forbidden fruit in our study and expected me to be content with just knowing it was there. Why on earth were you so bent on me not seeing it?"

"I just-" Yuuri started, turning redder, "What if I gave it to you and you hated it or thought it was weird? And, I mean, I know you would be nice about it but I really wanted you to love it. You've done so much for me and I wanted to give you something nice."

"Yuuri, you should know by now I love everything you do." Victor said, "Could you at least tell me what it was supposed to be."

"It was, um, well, it was probably too ambitious for someone new to painting but-"

"It wouldn't be you if it wasn't ambitious" Victor interjected.

"I just mean, it was going to be a painting of us skating together." Yuuri said quietly.

Victor lifted Yuuri's head so they were looking at each other's eyes and leaned in for a kiss. It was soft, reassuring, and maybe a bit of an apology.

"Well it sounds amazing, I insist you paint another one for me." Victor said, taking a step back.

Yuuri opened his mouth as if to argue but took a breath instead, "Okay, I'll paint another one but I need you to do something for me."

"Hm?"

"Stay out of here until it's finished!"


End file.
